


Tinkle, tinkle, little star

by FreddieFoxBaxter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Foul Language, Golden shower, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sappy Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Top Albus Severus Potter, Watersports, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter
Summary: Scorpius might have been the dreamer, but Albus was the artist that brought those dreams to life.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	Tinkle, tinkle, little star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #6 by xbluemist: One day Scorpius starts thinking about Albus while he's taking a piss and he finds himself wondering what it would be like to do it with Al watching him... and touching his body... his cock. Scorpius always liked to explore, and they've done some kinky stuff, but will Albus be willing to try something like that? Turns out he is. Details: Established relationship. Golden shower.
> 
> Author's Note: I was reading the prompt list out of curiosity and something just clicked. It was love at first sight with this prompt, and then the idea for the title sealed the deal. A huge thanks to the mods for hosting this fest and to xbluemist, this fic wouldn’t exist without your idea, I hope I made it justice.
> 
> (Also, this is straight up porn, don’t say I didn’t warn you!)

It was an accident, really. One of those things that happens and causes a series of unforeseen events. A drop that by falling into the cauldron made it explode. Scorpius was good at many things, but making the right drop fall at the right time, that was his specialty.

It happened a Friday afternoon. They were hanging out at Al’s place, waiting to get themselves ready for the gala in honor of Ginny Weasley’s Quidditch career they were invited to that night. Al was taking his sweet time in the shower when Scorpius realized he needed to pee. He didn’t even think about it, he went into the bathroom unbuttoning his pants. It wasn’t the first time they used the bathroom at the same time, they had shared a dorm room for seven years after all, but this time was different.

Scorpius was minding his business when he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend in the mirror above the sink. Albus’ golden-brown back, smooth and wet as he bent over to wash his legs, made his mouth water. He lowered his eyes on the cock in his hand, which agreed with his mind and jerked up, already half-hard, and he stroked it without even thinking. Scorpius blinked. That was enough to send his mind spinning. No coherent thought had formed in his mind about it yet, but one thing was sure, he wanted it to happen again.

The chance came a few days later. They were at his place this time, and he had already fucked Albus as they were waiting for dinner to be delivered. The Thai food Al ordered was hot and spicy, and Scorpius drank a glass of water after the other, his burning tongue a little price he willingly paid as an idea was forming in his mind. So when Al excused himself to go brush his teeth, Scorpius finished another glass before following him into the bathroom. 

Due to the bathroom’s conformation, they were facing opposite directions, but the mere presence of his boyfriend in the room was enough for Scorpius, his cock already hard before he even pulled it out. He bit his lower lip at the sound of Albus filling a glass of water to rinse his mouth and then spitting it out into the sink. Scorpius cast a quick look behind his shoulder as he stroked himself quickly, wondering if they had the time for another go before they had to leave the house, but he had to stop his strokes as Albus stepped closer to cast a kiss at the back of his neck. Scorpius closed his eyes, the boyfriend so close he could smell his cologne, but Albus spoke before he could voice his own desires.

“Ted and Jamie must be waiting for us, are you ready to go?”

Of course, he thought, they were supposed to go out with Al’s brother and his boyfriend that night. His lust would have to wait a few more hours.

Scorpius had always been the adventurous one. Not that Albus didn’t like to experiment, but he did seem to prefer letting Scorpius take the reins of their sex life. He once told him he lacked the imagination for thinking of new things to try, but whatever it was, he more than made up for it with his ability to adapt and give Scorpius exactly what he needed in any given situation. And, to be fair, that time Al suggested they role-played as their respective fathers resulted in one of the best fucks they ever had. Al even insisted they drew the Dark Mark and the lightning scar on themselves, “for authenticity,” he said. That was far hotter than Scorpius had ever imagined.

This was a sticky one, though. Now that Scorpius had had the time to detail this new scenario, it was all he could think about. His only problem was talking to Albus about it. It was just a little too far out of their comfort zone to be sure how he would react at the idea, and the thought of upsetting him kept Scorpius awake at night. But the idea didn’t go away.

So he kept making things happen. Like that time he called Albus into the bathroom because what he had to tell him couldn’t wait for Scorpius to get out, or the time he swore it was an emergency and he really had to go while Al was shaving. Scorpius used every excuse he could think of just so he could pee in his boyfriend's presence.

Almost two weeks of carefully planned accidents later, though, that was no longer enough. A quick search on the internet had opened his mind to a multitude of possibilities, but he needed to talk to Albus about it before moving forward.

“Are you ever going to tell me what the fuck is on your mind or am I just supposed to guess it?” Scorpius lifted his gaze to meet his boyfriend’s; Albus was looking down on him with a frown on his face, not the expression Scorpius expected given he still had his cock down his throat. He pulled it out still stroking it and licked his dry lips. The dark room in the back of the  _ Fiery Bear _ didn’t feel like the right place to have what Scorpius would have preferred to be a private conversation, so he tried to play it down.

“Right now just getting your thick cock inside my ass as soon as possible,” he smiled, parting his lips so that he could gently suck on the head of said cock while still looking at Albus in the eyes, but his boyfriend's expression darkened again. Scorpius snorted, pulling away his fingers.

He blamed two decades of knowing each other, hiding something to Albus was impossible for him. And, knowing his boyfriend, he should have known Al would choose to face it head on.

“I need a drink first,” he said, getting closer to be sure he could hear him, as the beats of the last Weird Sister’s single roared in their ears.

Albus sat next to him on one of the couches all around the dance floor, two cocktails in his hands and the same frown on his face. Scorpius sighed.

“I have a new idea,” he began, dabbing his fingers against the glass in his hand. Albus lifted one corner of his lips in a tilt grin.

“I figured as much.” 

Scorpius would have slapped that smug grin right off of his face if he didn’t find it so sexy.

Albus gave him a look as he sipped his drink, waiting for him to continue. Scorpius knew that expression far too well to hope he would let go of the subject, so he collected all the courage he had before he opened his mouth.

“How would you feel about water sports?”

Albus’ brows shot up so high they disappeared into his quiff. Scorpius strengthens the grip on his glass. It was his turn to wait, and he wasn’t as good as Albus at that.

To his surprise, Albus smirked. “You are not talking about water polo, are you?” 

“I’ve never thought about it before, what did you have in mind?” he continued after tilting his head to reflect on it. His brows were still furrowed, but now concern had left a place for curiosity on his face.

Encouraged by his reaction, Scorpius relaxed his shoulders. “I’m not sure… but I do get hard when you are there while I pee”. 

“Oh.” Albus frowned once more, looking away to the dance floor, sending a shiver down Scorpius’ spine, out of concern he might have said too much.

“That explains why you keep following me to the loo. And here I thought you were developing a codependence problem,” Albus whispered, still refusing to look back at his boyfriend, who began feeling uneasy. Something about Al's demeanor was making him nervous, although Scorpius couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

“Wait here,” he said, and before Scorpius could say anything, Albus disappeared into the Friday night crowd. A thought in the back of his mind began bothering him. It was possible he had said too much and that was the last time Albus ever spoke to him, but before he could let himself have a proper meltdown, Al was back with two fresh drinks.

“I guess we could try it.” Albus' smile was so bright even into the dim lights of the club that it took a moment before Scorpius registered his words.

“Really? When?” he asked, not over the moon about the beer Al got him, but too focused on the prospect of his fantasy coming true to care about his drink. 

“How fast can you drink?” Albus retorted before taking a big sip himself. Speechless, Scorpius looked back at him, beer still untouched in his hand, but Al just shrugged.

“What? I’m sure those bathrooms have seen worse.”

Scorpius tilted his head humming his agreement. They had done a lot in those very bathrooms, he guessed they could do this too.

So, just a few minutes later, Scorpius found himself following his boyfriend into the bathrooms at the back of the club, his eyes glued to Albus’ broad back and a sense of anticipation tingling his stomach. They waited for the last stall to be available, the one furthest from the door which would give them more privacy. As he walked towards it, reality began to set in Scorpius’ mind.

He lifted his eyes on his boyfriend’s figure, who leant against the wall right next to the toilet, arms crossed against his chest and a big grin on his face. Scorpius didn’t expect him to jump on board of his idea so quickly, and yet, there they were. He brought his hands to the buckle of his belt, but then he paused.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, looking into Albus’ eyes, in search of any hint of doubt, but the other man stared right back at him.

Albus sucked in his lips, wetting them, before he answered, “Yep, whip it out, love”.

Still startled by the sudden turn of events, Scorpius rushed to do as he was told. All those weeks of carefully planning were about to finally pay off.

All those weeks of carefully planning and he did forget one detail. Bladder full, dick ready in his hand, Albus’ gaze stuck on it, and yet the pee was not coming out. Scorpius was so absorbed in his fantasies, he forgot about the mechanics of what he wanted to do.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he muttered to himself. He was doing his best to relax but to no avail. Albus' presence made it even worse, as far as he could remember, Scorpius never failed that spectacularly in front of him. Drops of sweat ran down his back. He was ruining the moment.

“Tinkle, tinkle, little star…”

Albus’ humming caught him off guard. Scorpius lifted his eyes on him, who was still waiting and didn’t seem to have any concern in the world. He actually looked like he was singing to himself. Scorpius smiled, then a giggle slips out of his lips, and with it, the first drops of pee fell into the toilet. Scorpius closed his eyes, enjoying the release and the victory. Knowing Albus was there watching him made him whimper as his cock got harder than it ever did when he was doing it alone.

Eight seconds of heaven, and then the flow ended. Scorpius stroked himself slowly as he opened his eyes. He expected Albus to be amused, or at least to be faking some polite interest, but the truth was even better. No more signs of humor on his face. His lips were parted and his eyes glazed. Scorpius frowned in confusion, but the bulge in Albus’ jeans was hard to miss. His gaze was sliding back and forth from his cock to the yellowish content of the toilet.

Albus swallowed loudly, finally lifting his eyes to meet Scorpius’. His pupils were so dilated the green was almost gone, melted in the pitch black. Scorpius held his breath when Al made that face it felt like he was about to devour him, not that he would complain about it, but this was a new situation for both of them, and Scorpius wasn’t sure of what was going through his boyfriend’s mind.

That was until Al moved a step closer, lifting his arm to fist Scorpius’ dick.

“Do you mind?” he asked, his voice huskier than usual as he began stroking it, staring down at Scorpius with such drive it took his breath away. And as soon as he shook his head, removing his own hand from his cock, Scorpius found himself pressed against the wall, Al’s chest against his as his boyfriend kept jerking him with quick strokes that were making him lose control of himself.

Louder and louder moans escaped from his lips, Al’s bulge rubbing against his thigh, a sure promise of more things to come, as his boyfriend lowered his head.

“That’s it, babe,” Albus whispered, his smoky voice brushing against his ear, “Let them hear the sweet noises you make when you come for me”.

That was enough to push Scorpius over the edge. He grabbed Albus’ shoulders to support his quivering body, thrusting his hips forwards as his cum sprung all over his boyfriend’s hand. Albus laughed in his ear, hugging him tighter, knowing full well Scorpius’ legs wouldn’t sustain him if he let him go, as they both collapsed against the bathroom’s wall. They were silently catching breath while Scorpius slowly came down from his high.

“May I return the favour?” Scorpius murmured between pants, rubbing his hand against the bulge in Al’s trousers; he could feel it throbbing through the fabric, thick and ready for him, but Al put his hand over Scorpius’, stopping it.

“Was that all you wanted to try?” he asked, a weird light in his eyes.

Scorpius bit his lip, a sparkle of hope bursting in his chest. “Would you mind going further?”

“With you? Never!” Albus growled, hands on Scorpius’ shoulders as he pushed him down on his knees. That was all the encouragement Scorpius needed. He nuzzled against the bulge that was calling him like a siren. Albus’ dick thrust against his face as soon as it was freed of his constrictions. Scorpius fisted it with the confidence given by years spent worshipping that very cock, thick and smooth under his fingers.

With a lustful glance at his boyfriend, he bent his neck to take the red head between his lips. He sucked it avidly, the first drops of cum leaving a bittersweet taste on his tongue. He lifted his other hand to grab Al’s balls, gently playing with them with his fingers, and smiled at the low growl coming from above his head. He didn’t look up, he had work to do. He bent his head further, swallowing the dick until he touched his own hand with his lips, before pulling out to wrap his tongue around the head, flicking it and lapping it until he heard Albus moan.

Only then Scorpius swallowed it again, feeling it throb inside his throat. Albus bashed his hand against the stall door, before diving his fingers into Scorpius’ hair, grabbing a handful of blond locks and pulling him closer. His curly dark hairs tickled Scorpius’ nose, who let out a giggle, knowing it would reflect right back on the cock in his throat. He stopped moving, leaving Al in charge of finding the pace he needed. They did that a countless times before, the shift in who had the control of a situation, and soon Albus was fucking his throat, groaning and panting, and Scorpius had to use the split seconds Al left him between thrusts to catch his breath.

The rhythm grew faster and faster, no gentleness in Albus’ thrusts as he moved closer and closer to his own orgasm. Scorpius closed his eyes, feeling the balls he was still playing with contract, followed a few seconds later by Al’s load spurting down his throat. Scorpius began stroking it again, milking till the last drop of semen while Al had put his hands against the wall to keep himself from falling on the ground.

Scorpius licked his lips, a satisfied grin on his face, as he put Al’s now limp dick back inside his pants, before standing up on his shaky legs. He smiled at Albus, who was still lost in the aftermath of his orgasm but still cast him a thankful look through his lashes.

“Fuck,” Albus growled as soon as he was able to speak again. Scorpius' smile grew larger.

“That’s what I was thinking, too. Shall we head home?”

**oOo**

Scorpius was a lucky man, no doubts in his mind about it. Most men would have run the other way at his latest request, but Albus Potter was not like most men. The whole water sports thing was dropped for a week before it came out again, to the point Scorpius was beginning to think it had been a one-time thing Al accepted to try and then forgot about, but, boy, was he wrong.

An unsuspecting Scorpius had accepted to go to dinner at Al’s place, but when he got there, Al had that dangerous light in his eyes, and Scorpius realized his sweet boyfriend had planned something much different than a simple home-cooked dinner.

He should have known, he thought, testing the strength of the knots around his wrists. He might have been the dreamer, but Albus was the artist that brought all his dreams to life.

The dinner waiting for him turned out to be a jug of cold water Al insisted he drink all by himself. Anticipation tickled his skin as Scorpius realized where the night was going, so he happily drank glass after glass, unaware his boyfriend had different plans in mind. The suspect was born when Albus lead him inside his bedroom instead of the bathroom at the end of the corridor when Scorpius told him he needed to pee. His stomach flipped when Al took out the silky rope Scorpius bought a few months prior. They used them plenty, but this was new.

Curiosity won him over, and Scorpius let himself be tied up to the bed. Well, not really, as Albus only tied his wrists, leaving his ankles free. Curiosity and confusion mixed inside Scorpius’ chest, but soon a new feeling emerged. The discomfort of having to pee, but being unable to move had his stomach knotted. He cast a look towards Albus, sitting at the foot of the bed, who was looking at him, and seemed pleased with having him sweating and squirming to resist his urges.

Scorpius did begin to appreciate his free ankles, as he rubbed his thighs together trying to focus on anything else than his bladder. Albus’ soft laugh gritted Scorpius’ nerves. 

“Are you okay there, love?” 

“I’d be better if you let me go to the loo, it kind of hurts now.” Scorpius couldn’t help but pout pulling on the ropes. He flinched when Albus moved closer, brushing the tip of his fingers against his thigh.

“You know I’d never let anything bad happen to you, can you resist a few minutes more for me?” His gravelly voice reached Scorpius, who let out a light sob.

“Perhaps it’d be easier if you told me what else you have in mind”.

Albus shrugged with a laugh. “I’m not sure yet”.

“You know me,” he whispered, caressing his stomach, “When my curiosity is caught by something I don’t know, I need time to research it properly.” Scorpius twisted himself, his bladder a constant reminder of his needs.

“A few ideas were quite interesting. This for example.” Albus’ grin sent a shiver down Scorpius’ spine, but the young man was too upset with his boyfriend to let it affect him.

“Babe, you have no idea how hard it makes me, you letting me control you like this.” At those words Scorpius’ eyes darted towards Al’s crotch before he could impose himself some self-control; it was true. The familiar bulge was right there. Scorpius twitched with the desire to touch it, his cock jerked in anticipation, but Al’s knots were too tight for him to hope to free himself without his help.

“And the other ideas?” Scorpius spat out, gritting his teeth in frustration. Albus smiled, running his fingers through his blond hair.

“Well, I can’t choose between two.” Albus sighed dramatically, before putting down a hand next to Scorpius' head so that he could stare at him right in the eyes.

“I can’t decide if I’d rather watch you pee on yourself or have you do it on me.”

Scorpius’ eyes went wide and his mind blank. The images Al put in his mind made him moan with lust; that was more than he had ever imagined possible, his dick now aching distracted him as he shook his head in a failed attempt at clearing it. He stared back at his boyfriend, who showed no sign of embarrassment at the words he just uttered.

“So, babe, what do you think?” Al bent over to nuzzle behind Scorpius’ ear, as he swallowed loudly and closed his eyes trying to slow down the pounding of his heart, which seemed determined to jump out of his chest. That was his Albus, hiding asking for his consent beneath innocent flirt and dirty talks. Scorpius turned his head to look right back at him. It was a hard choice. Al’s devious mind had come up with the same question Scorpius had been twisting himself over for weeks.

“Both,” he finally moaned when Albus grabbed his cock and began stroking it, “we can do both”.

“It’s going to get messy.” Scorpius didn’t have to look at his face to confirm the amusement in his boyfriend’s voice, and the suspect daunted on him he had given the answer Al was fishing for. That didn’t stop him from purring when Al finally untied him, bowing to kiss the red marks left on Scorpius’ skin. He did appreciate that kindness, but the mystery of what else Al had in mind kept him from truly relaxing. He trusted his boyfriend though, so he took the hand Albus was holding out for him.

He bit his lower lip as they stood there silently staring at each other. They shared an instant of hesitation before Albus grabbed his wand from the nightstand, disappearing their clothes with a fluid flick of his wrist. Scorpius whimpered at the sudden breeze on his skin, but neither of them looked away from each other’s eyes.

Albus broke the silence first, “Do we have time for a little foreplay?”

“No,” Scorpius pouted, rubbing his thighs together as he moved his weight from one foot to the other. No matter how many times they used them, the feeling of the Lubing Charm made him flinch every time, but Albus sitting back on the bed where Scorpius had laid up until a minute before worked as a distraction.

“Come here, let’s get messy”.

Scorpius opened his mouth to reply, but then he closed it again. A part of him was worried about the bed, but Albus all naked and smirking, his thick cock up and ready for him was a temptation he simply couldn’t resist. Careful not to press on his bladder, Scorpius climbed back into bed to join him. Albus must have been as eager as he was, because he wasted no time welcoming him into his arms and making him sit onto his lap, soon managing to line the head of his cock with Scorpius’ entrance.

“Fuck, babe, you are so tight,” he hissed as he thrust it inside him. And it did sting given the lack of proper preparation, but that was the last of Scorpius’ problems. Albus’ cock filled him perfectly, stretching him as his body adjusted to the intrusion, but it did also put even more pressure on his bladder.

“I can’t,” Scorpius cried out, gaining a concerned look from Albus, “I can’t hold it anymore”.

“Then don’t, babe, let it go,” Albus said embracing him tighter to the point Scorpius cock was squeezed between their bodies; Scorpius swallowed loudly the limp in his throat as the first gush of urine sprung out without him being able to control it anymore. Albus grabbed Scorpius’ hips to help him meet his thrusts.

He arched his back, as Albus shoved his cock inside him again and again seemingly unfazed by the warm liquid running down their stomachs onto their thighs. The thought so deliciously obscene, any inhibitions Scorpius had left crumbled away as he dived his fingers into Albus’ hair and began moving his hips to ride the cock inside him. Albus showed his appreciation by grabbing Scorpius’ ass and stopping his thrusts, letting his lover free to grab his own pleasure.

Scorpius would never underestimate again the feeling of relief given by an empty bladder; the sensitive head of his cock sent sparks of pleasure in his body every time it brushed against Albus’ belly. He had no idea when cum replaced the urine, but all of a sudden his body exploded in a million little pieces as he groaned louder and held on to Albus, squeezing his cock to drag him over the edge, too.

“That’s it, babe, come for me,” Albus hissed in his ear, “Fuck, you’re so hot”.

His words echoed around Scorpius’ mind, but it was not over as Albus had other plans. He pushed Scorpius back on the mattress, grabbing his cock to milk every last drop of semen out of his boyfriend, before shoving his own inside Scorpius’ quivering hole. Scorpius cast a look at the semen mixing with his urine on his stomach, but Al’s first thrust pulled his attention away. Scorpius wrapped his legs around Al’s hips, his mind still fuzzy, his body given over to his lover to do as he pleased.

Although he frowned when Albus pulled out, still hard and dripping cum on Scorpius’ crotch, his pout morphed into a grin as soon as Albus began stroking himself, spilling his semen all over Scorpius’ chest, before collapsing on top of him.

“Oh Merlin, I love you so much,” Albus mumbled, his lips leaving a trail of wet kisses all over Scorpius’ neck and jaw; Scorpius turned his face to meet his, kissing him with fiery passion barely soothed by the recent shag.

“I love you too,” he giggled nuzzling against Albus’ temple and caressing his back, leaving him the time he needed to slow down his breathing. Scorpius smiled in the dimly lit room. Words couldn’t express just how much he loved the man in his arms.

“Do you think we should clean up?” Albus asked as soon as he was able to lift his head from Scorpius' neck where he buried it.

“Not yet,” Scorpius mumbled in reply; a part of him knew there were several issues to be addressed, but he was so comfortable right there he didn’t want to move.

Albus sighed, head in his hand as he looked down on his boyfriend. “Should we talk about this?” 

“Well, I loved it.” Scorpius shrugged biting his lip, looking for a reply in Albus’ eyes. He had nothing to worry about, though, because Albus answered with a big grin on his face.

“Me too, more than I thought I would, as a matter of fact”.

“So you think we could do it again?” Scorpius asked, just a hint of hesitation in his voice.

“Definitely,” Albus nodded, “But maybe next time we should use something to protect the mattress”.

Scorpius grimaced, following Albus’ gaze on the mattress with his own. “That’s what I was thinking, too”.

“What do you say we use one of your super-effective-extra-guaranteed Cleaning Charm and then we head to the shower for round two?” he then proposed, a smug grin back on his lips, but Albus furrowed his brows.

“You sure your ass can handle that?” Scorpius wasn’t fooled by the tongue-in-cheek question, feeling the concern laying underneath, so he licked his lips and cast Albus his naughtiest look.

“It is a bit raw, but I’m sure my dick works just fine.”

Albus laughed. The kind of laughter that filled the room and made Scorpius’ heart skip a beat.

“Deal,” he chuckled, untangling himself from the embrace, and leaving the bedroom with his usual stride, driven by the certainty that Scorpius would soon follow.

It had been an accident. A quick, random thought that entered his mind, buzzing and bothering him, unwilling to leave. Scorpius couldn’t have known then that the same thought would have made his relationship with Albus even stronger.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
